


(Lumi)sodasta ja rakkaudesta

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Season/Series 08, Suomi | Finnish, lumisotailua, snowfight, söpöstelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Lance hypähti kohti Pidgeä, mutta tämä pyörähti alta pois kirmaten karkuun kohti takapihan laidalla kasvavia kuusia. Lance pyrähti perään ahmaisten keuhkojen täydeltä pakkasilmaa sisäänsä.





	(Lumi)sodasta ja rakkaudesta

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: [Avaruuspiraatti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti)
> 
> Hyvää syntymäpäivää ja joulua **Finin Ayudaralle**!
> 
> Se alkuperäinen suunnitelma kun _hiukkasen_ viivästyi, niin Plancahdin kun ideanpoikanen iski. **Ficci sivuuttaa kauden 8 eli ei spoilaa! Sisältää Plancea siirappi- sekä tomusokerikerrostumilla...**
> 
> Kiitokset Avaruuspiraatille beta-avusta ja muutenkin avusta esim. otsikon suhteen!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!
> 
> * * *

Tuulenpuuska huljahti Lancen toppatakin kauluksesta sisään, mutta hän ei värähtänytkään. Hän piti poskensa tiukasti vasten heinäpaalia ja tihrusti tikulla kaivamastaan pienestä reiästä hypistellen lumipalloa kädessään. Hän oli nähnyt Alluran nutturan hetkeä aiemmin kymmenisen metrin päässä olevan toisen linnakkeen takaa ja odotti nyt kärsivällisesti.

Ihmeen kaupalla Shiro ja Matt olivat molemmat tipahtaneet pelistä ensimmäisinä. Keith oli tuhahtanut siihen malliin, että tiesi asiasta enemmän kuin Lance, mutta sitten Pidge oli onnistunut taklaamaan Keithin ja antamaan tälle lumipesun, joten Lancea ei paljoa enää kiinnostanut Shiron ja Mattin metkut. Keithin ilme naama punaisena kylmästä lumesta ja suu raollaan hämmennyksestä oli syöpynyt ikuisiksi ajoiksi Lancen aivonystyröihin, eikä lähtisi sieltä hevillä pois.

Jäljellä olivat enää Allura ja Hunk, sekä tietysti vastapuolella Lance ja Pidge.

Alluran nuttura vilahti jälleen heinäpaalikasan takaa ja Lance valmistautui, vasemman käden rystyset maata vasten, oikea käsi koukistuen taakse, valmiina heittämään täydelliseksi hiotun lumipallon.

Nuttura vilahti nyt vieläkin lähempänä paalikasan reunaa. Lance jännittäytyi kireäksi kuin viulunkieli. Hetkenä minä hyvänsä...

"Lance!" Pidge huusi ja heittäytyi Lancen päälle kaataen tämän lumihankeen. Lance kuuli lumipallon mätkähtävän paalia vasten suunnilleen siihen kohtaan, missä hän oli itse ollut hetkeä aiemmin.

Pidge makasi hänen päällään, silmät selällään ja kämmenet Lancen rintakehää vasten.

"Ei kai se osunut?" Pidge kysyi.

"Ööh, ei kai?" Lance vastasi epävarmasti. "Hunk?"

"Joo, mut ei hätää enää, se kulki mun lumipalloansan alta ja on nyt poissa pelistä", Pidge rauhoitteli Lancea, katse harhaillen nyt Lancen kasvoilla, aivan kuin hän olisi edelleen yrittänyt löytää jälkiä osumasta.

"Sä oot ihan paras tiimiläinen, Pidge!" Lance huokaisi onnellisena ja rentoutui vasten lumikenttää. "Kuka muu keksis ansoittaa ympäristön lumisodassa."

Pidgen hymy leveni ja hän puhalsi pipon alta karanneen hiussuortuvan pois silmiltään.

"Ansat ei auttanut Shiroa tai Mattia vastaan, joten olipa hyvä, että joukkueesta löytyi kans 'tarkka-ampuja' joka läjäytti suoraan päin niiden pläsiä."

Lance hörähti ääneen.

Laskevan auringon viime säteet saivat Pidgen silmät näyttämään kultaisilta, ja ilma tuntui äkisti jotenkin sähköistyneeltä. Lancen oli vaikea kääntää katsettaan pois, eikä hän tiennyt mitä tehdä käsillään. Kurkkuakin kuristi kummasti.

Pidgen hymy vaimeni ja hän vilkaisi Lancen huulia. Sitten silmiä ja taas huulia.

Lance oli miltei varma, että Pidge nojautui aavistuksen eteenpäin, mutta se saattoi olla aistiharhakin, koska ei kai nyt Pidge sentään–

"Kiinni jäitte!" Allura huudahti hypähtäen esille heinäpaalin takaa ja tiputtaen kokonaisen sylillisen irtolunta maassa makoilevien Lancen ja Pidgen päälle.

"Kvisnak!" Lance parkaisi ja pyyhki lunta silmistään. Pidge hypähti hänen päältään sivuun kiroillen kuin merimies.

Alluran helisevä nauru sai pian säestystä Hunkin matalammasta äänestä, kun tämä ennätti paikalle vaatteet yltä päältä lumessa.

"Onneksi olkoon Allura!" Hunk ilakoi ja veti Alluran karhunhalaukseen. "Sä oot kaikista paras!"

"Kiitos Hunk", Allura nauroi. "Tämä oli hurjan hauskaa! Toivottavasti voimme _'lumisotailla'_ toistekin!"

"Sä ansaitsit voiton, Allura", Pidge myönsi rauhoituttuaan hieman. Hän taputti Alluraa hartialle samalla, kun Lance näytti voitonmerkkejä makuultaan. "Nousepas sieltä."

Pidge tarttui Lancen käteen ja veti tämän ylös. Lance oli enemmän kuin yllättynyt.

"Mä en tiennyt että sä olet alkanut bodaamaan."

"Pyh, tuommoinen rimppakinttu nousee vähemmilläkin lihaksilla", Pidge naljaisi ja pyyhkäisi lunta Lancen hiuksista.

"Hei! Mä en ole enää mikään rimppakinttu! Kato nyt!" Lance kiljahti ja pullisteli hauiksiaan. Se olisi saattanut olla vaikuttavampi näky, ellei hänellä olisi ollut toppatakkia yhä yllään.

"Tosi vaikuttavaa", Pidge vinoili puristaen Lancen käsivartta. "Pelkkää takintäytettä."

"Mä sulle takintäytteet näytän!"

Lance hypähti kohti Pidgeä, mutta tämä pyörähti alta pois kirmaten karkuun kohti takapihan laidalla kasvavia kuusia. Lance pyrähti perään ahmaisten keuhkojen täydeltä pakkasilmaa sisäänsä. Hän tiedosti hämärästi, että Hunk ja Allura suuntasivat kohti taloa, mutta ei enää välittänyt muusta kuin jahdista, joka sai hänen pulssinsa nousemaan kaksinkertaiseksi alta aikayksikön.

Hän ei vaivautunut miettimään, miksei Pidge ollut jo kaatanut häntä kenttään, ihan varmasti tämä olisi voinut estää jahdin jos olisi vain halunnut. Mutta kenties ne kaikki Leijonalinnassa yhdessä vietetyt hetket ja viipyilevät katseet eivät olleetkaan pelkästään Lancen päiväunia.

Vaikka Pidge oli heistä kahdesta vikkelämpi, Lancen pitkät jalat kuroivat etumatkan kiinni siiheksi, kun he ennättivät tuuheiden oksien suojaan. Hän väisti ketterästi lumiset kuusenhavut, jotka Pidge yritti läjäyttää hänen naamalleen hidastaakseen hänen vauhtiaan, ja ponkaisi sitten valtavalla loikalla suoraan kohti Pidgen selkää.

He kaatuivat rähmälleen lumikinokseen, Lance vain vaivoin väistäen sen verran, että ei muhjonut Pidgeä polvillaan, saati sitten kyynärpäillään. Lance kuuli Pidgen nauravan, ja samassa tämä kippasi hänet alleen ja nojasi koko painollaan hänen ranteisiinsa, nauliten hänen kätensä vasten maata pään molemmin puolin.

"Joko sä annat periksi?" Pidge kysyi hengitystään tasaten ja puuskautellen höyrypilviä suustaan.

"Annan, annan, ihan varmasti," Lance nyökytteli, kostuttaen huuliaan kielellään. "Pidge, mä tahtoisin niin kovasti–" Lance aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt sen pidemmälle, kun Pidge jo suuteli häntä.

Lance ei oikein voinut tehdä muuta kuin maata selällään ja ottaa vastaan kaiken, mitä hänelle tarjottiin. Suudelma oli aluksi varsin hapuileva ja Lance epäili, että se saattoi olla Pidgen ensimmäinen. Mutta se minkä Pidge kokemuksessa menetti, hän innokkuudellaan voitti. Ja jos Lance oli oikein rehellinen itselleen, ihan jo pelkkä Pidgen läheisyys sai hänen sydämensä pamppailemaan tavallista hurjemmin, saati sitten suora suudelma.

Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan hetken jälkeen Pidge vetäytyi tuuman verran kauemmas ja avasi silmänsä. Lance haukkoi henkeä tuijottaen Pidgeä silmät suurina kuin lautaset.

"Hyvää joulua, Lance," Pidge sanoi hymyillen ja pyyhkäisi suupielensä kuivaksi kämmenellään.

"Pidge, se oli–" Lance aloitti, mutta joutui sulkemaan silmänsä hetkeksi yrittäessään kerätä ajatuksiaan. "Tää oli paras joululahja ikinä. Panee toivomaan, että joulu ois joka päivä."

Pidge nauroi ja pudisti päätään. Hän sipaisi peukalollaan Lancen poskea ja nousi sitten ylös ojentaen tälle kätensä.

"No jos oikein tarkkoja ollaan, niin joulu on vasta huomenna. Joten kai meillä vois ollakin joulu joka päivä."

Lance tarttui Pidgen käteen ja antoi tämän vetää itsensä ylös. Hän kietoi nyt vapautuneet käsivartensa Pidgen ympärille ja hautasi kasvonsa tämän hiuspehkoon. Pipo oli kai tipahtanut jossain vaiheessa. Lance etsisi sen ennen sisälle menoa.

"En mä vois oikein parempaakaan toivoa."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Olen @giraffinu Pillowfortissa, Tumblerissa, Twitterissä. Tsekkaa myös Pillowfortin @Shatt Stronghold ja Tumblrerin @shattsunday ja tietysti täällä Ao3:ssa [ShattSunday kokoelma](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShattSunday)!


End file.
